Exploding Balls
by bongobunny317
Summary: Sora has his sick teenage humor problems. While battling Pete, he has a chance to use them. Poor Pete... He has no idea.
1. Pete's Unique Weapon

Hi! This is my first fan-fiction. I really hope you like it. It's really short and the whole story will be short. I got the idea from my sister. If you read this aloud in different voices, it might be funnier. And review! I'm not the best writer (i mean really bad) so help me out. Please. Read on!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts or its characters.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"C'mon, we gotta save Meg!" Sora shouted as he started bashing things with his KeyBlade. The gang was in Hercules's world trying to, obviously, save Meg. Pete and some Heartless were attacking.

"Alright! Let's go!" Donald and Goofy said at the same time and ran off in the other direction to fight Heartless over there.

"Hey, Sora! Let's fight! I'll beat you." Pete, the idiot, had to taunt. He rolled something in Sora's direction.

_ BOOM!_ It exploded.

"AAAHH! What the? Huh?" Sora was stunned.

"HAHA! You lost!" Pete started this freaky dance.

"What made you think that? I'm fine. And I never knew you had a weapon."

"My weapon is the _**exploding balls**_! I will defeat you!" said Pete VERY loudly. Sora, finding sick sense in _**exploding balls**_, started to chuckle, then to laugh, then laughing hysterically.

"I-I-I ca-can't believe you j-just said tha-that!"

"What?" said a confused Pete, "I didn't say anything! Oh, I see. You don't believe me. I do to have exploding balls!"

Seeing an opening to make fun of Pete more Sora said something. Then he burst out laughing again.

"Show you? Show you my _exploding balls_? I will. My exploding balls are here, in my pocket!" Pete stated triumphantly, closing his eyes and lifting his head up. Then he pulled his "exploding balls" out of his pocket. "Here, see? They were in there all along never coming out at inappropriate times for lack of need. But now the whole wide world will see! Me and my **exploding balls**!"

"Hahaha!" Sora kept on laughing. He started to slow down enough to talk correctly. But then Donald hops to where Sora is on one foot and spinning in circles.

" Sora, Sora! I've lost my pants and I can't find them!" He said in his flustered voice. But, by now, Sora has learned to understand Flustered Duck Voice language.

"Donald, Donald, Donald," Sora started to explain, "You never wore pants! How can you have lost them? And why are you hopping around on one foot?"

"I never wore pants? Why? I love pants. Pants are my friend. We are like this-" Donald put his middle wing over his pointer wing in some kind of sign-"Goofy and I were playing Simon says with the Heartless. If a Heartless losses, it gets destroyed."

"Why aren't we talking about me?" Pete cut in. Then Donald hopped away quickly without any resignation or reason. Even _I_ don't know. And I'm the writer.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Tell me if you like it! Thanks...


	2. Have a Ball of a Time

Okay, so those of you who have read the first one, **THANKS**!! I got an idea for more _Exploding Balls_. I know it's really old but I thought some people might need a laugh. Oh yeah... I really don't own anything mentioned in here. Even if it is GENIUS!!

As for those of you who know and need a reminder, or are new I'll tell you what happend when we left off and what happens after that. _In the dark caverns of the UNDERWORLD Sora went to save Meg (a helpless person) with the help of Donald and Goofy. Not to mention the toughest friend of theirs, Hercules(who is dating Meg or so _I _believe), went somewhere else... Sora met Pete and... Why don't you all just read the first one?!_

"Why isn't anyone talking about me?" Pete asked, in his oh-so-whiny way. He started to jiggle- I mean- juggle while waiting for attention.

"Pete, if you don't shut up I'll zip your balls in a bag and throw it in a river filled with angry jaguars!" Sora told him. He was having an intellegent convo with Donald Duck.

"If I may say so they are _exploding balls_!" the dog repeated. Sora chuckled in a quietly hysterical way. "What_ do _you_ think is so funny about my _exploding balls_! They're your average boxed kind!_"

"You- he he- got your- ha ha- exploding balls in a -he ha he ha- BOX!!" This might surprise some of you but Sora couldn't take it so he decided to silence him. But first, he put earplugs in. "Hehe. Pete. DIE!"

"You can't hurt me! My giant ball of protection will save me!" Pete was going to gloat some more, but Hercules finally burst throught the ceiling.

"HYAHHHH! SORA I HAVE COME TO HELP!" Hercules yelled loudly. As if yelling normally wasn't enough. "I HAVE COME TO ALSO SAVE MY MEGGIE-POO-POO!"

"Hercules I'm not your POO-POO!! Somebody help me!" Meg said before a cute bat heartless whacked her. "Violence is not necessary cut little bat!"

"MEG BE QUIET OR I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Herc yelled again loudly.

Meanwhile, Sora was beatin' on Pete. To show up Hercules, because the dog thing is stupeed, he screamed, "My balls will destroy everyone in my way!"

"YEAH RIGHT! RIGHT SORA?" Hercules yelled in a repeated volume as before. "SORA? SORA?"

Hercules grabbed Sora with one meaty hand and took his plugs out of Sora's ears.

"What Hercules? I was punching my friend Pete into the ground."

"PETE SAID HE WOULD BEAT US DOWN WITH HIS EXPLODING BALLS!! I'M SCARED!"

"Pull yourself together man. What did he say again?" Imagine an evil smile on Sora's face. Think really hard... That's what Sora did while he was laughing in his head.

"I'M SCARED PETE'S BALLS WILL KILL US ALL!!" Hercules said. Sora was not laughing in his head anymore but out loud sqeezing his belly.

"Ready to kick Pete around, Herc? Your GF is still trapped." Sora montioned Hercules to him. They had a two-person confrence in the middle of the battleground.

"I'm going to throw my exploding balls at you if you don't speed it up." Pete taunted. Unknown to everyone but Sora and now Hercules(because Sora told him), the ceiling was starting to crack.

"Pete, will you stay here while I go fetch my spare pet Moogle?" Sora asked 'angelically'.

"Oh sure! I'll keep the Heartless fresh for you."

"Okay I'll be back!" Sora said. Then he whispered, " If by being back you mean in Ariel's World."

"What, Sora!" Pete called out. Sora, Hercules, Meg, Donald, Goofy, Phil, and a horde of little bubbles left the arena. Then they ran.

When they were out of sight, Pete giggled, "Ha! I fooled them. I'm going to leave after I collect all the little pieces of my balls off the floor."

Right when he bent over to grab the biggest piece a chunk of rock fell from the cieling. It hit him square on his buttocks and knocked him over. Then the WWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEE ceiling crashed to the floor making all the leftover balls explode causing Pete to never ever have children. I mean it! NEVER EVER!! **Or else**.

I hope this doesn't offend anyone, but if you're reading this part you must have liked it to read it to the end. Sorry about typos and stuff I have zilch of the Spell Check since I exploded the good computer. No puns intended.


End file.
